About Love and Surprises
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: "You have two options. You can run away and pretend nothing happened. Or you can stay and allow yourself to feel loved, at least once. You pick the second choice, 'cause you're so fucking tired of running." One-shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

* * *

**About Love and Surprises**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

You have two options. You can run away and pretend nothing happened. Or you can stay and allow yourself to feel loved, at least once. You pick the second choice, 'cause you're so fucking tired of running. It doesn't matter to you if this could ruin the friendship you two build up the last couple of years. Honestly? You got into the point that you wouldn't give a shit if the whole world exploded if it meant you could spend your last minutes with him.

So, when he shows up at your door and simply presses you at the wall, kissing you in the most savage way someone has ever had, you just give up. You don't ask why. You don't try to reason. Actually, you don't say anything. Your mouth is too busy kissing him back and nibbling and sucking those perfect rosy lips, until they're swollen and bruised.

Your brain is light; you can feel the lack of air starting to get the best of you. Your lungs are burning, claiming for oxygen, and when you think you'll pass out 'cause of it, the mouth covering yours moves away, trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses on your jaw. Giving you the opportunity to breathe properly for some seconds.

Your hands tangle on his soft ebony hair and you groan when he finds the sensitive spot on your neck. Biting and sucking it, until a moan escapes your lips. You don't want to show how much you really want him, but that's almost impossible. His kisses are too good and you're getting harder by the second.

"You're so fucking hot" he groans on your ear.

And these words send shiver down your spine. You open your eyes – you didn't even notice you had closed them, but still – and the smirk you see on his face is utterly arousing. You smirk back.

"Stop talking, fish boy. You can do better things with this pretty mouth of yours." you say.

His smirk grows wilder and you can't help but think how provoking his smile can get and how his ocean-green eyes are practically devouring you. Gods! You want him do badly,

You don't was any more time. Both of you stumble to the bedroom, never breaking contact with each other. Clothes are discarded, ripped and scattered on the floor. Neither of you mind, though. You can clean up the mess later, feeling is more important right now. And patience is something neither of you have either, so you don't let yourselves get too distracted with foreplays. No. You want him. You _need_ him and you simply can't wait.

Soon, he's inside you and you've never felt so complete before. Your heart is racing and each thrust of your hips sends you closer and closer to your release. The way he feels inside of you. The way your hips grind and smash together. Those sounds of pleasure escaping his throat. Everything is so alluring and hot and you feel as if your skin was on fire.

Your body starts to tremble and that's how you know your climax is closer than ever. You don't want it to end, not yet! The feelings are just overwhelming and you hope they could last longer, but is useless. You come hard and you have to bite you lip not to scream in pure bliss. It takes only a few more thrusts for him to come as well and he kisses you deeply, while riding off his own orgasm. His face is contorted by pleasure, but you think this is the most beautiful thing you've seen in a long time.

You let the bliss you're feeling take over you for a while. Letting yourself enjoy the moment, before something happens to screw this up. Your eyes are shut, but you still feel when he collapses beside you on the bed.

You're both panting and trying to recover, but you know it's a meter of time until he leaves. 'Cause deep down, although you admit that what happened between you was quite intense, you know it doesn't mean to him the same it means to you. So you prepare yourself for the heartbreak.

That's when he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him. Your eyes snap open immediately. Cuddling is something you're not used to, but you still know it's not something people do when they intend to leave. You don't want to grow false hopes, but you do it anyways. You can be incredibly dumb when it comes to him.

"What does this mean to you" you ask quietly.

You don't really want to know the answer. You're afraid of it, actually, but you still ask nonetheless. And you don't look at him either, 'cause you fear it as much as you fear his answer.

"This means I want to be with you. What else could this mean?"

His voice is soft and yet, you can hear the determination in his words. Your heart skips a beat. And although you try to stay calm and focused, his words make you feel warm again.

You look at him, for the first time since you started the conversation, and all you can see in his eyes is… what? Love? Maybe. You can't tell exactly what it is, but it's something good.

"I don't know. I thought you were experimenting? Something like that." You manage to say, sitting on the bed.

He frowns and you can see he's confused. He sits on the bed as well.

"Why would I experiment with someone I care about? I'm not this kind of guy. You know me, Nico." He replies.

And you don't know what else to say. You were so sure what happened didn't matter anything to him that, when he says it did, you can't think on something to say.

"You really thought I would do such a thing to you? You thought I could just use you?" he asks.

He's hurt, you can hear it and you feel ashamed of thinking so low of him. But what else would you think? You've loved him since you were ten and he and Annabeth were a couple not so long ago. How could you know he liked you?

"I'm sorry Perce. But, at least until half an hour ago, you were straight as hell to me" you answer.

It's not a good answer. You're smart enough to know it, but it's the best you can do at the moment.

He cups your face lightly and gives you a peck on the lips. His green eyes are sparkling, shinning with feelings you still can't get. A warm feeling spreads in your stomach and, all of a sudden, you're nervous.

You weren't nervous when he showed at your door. You weren't nervous when he started kissing the hell out of you. For Hades sake, you weren't nervous when he was fucking you. But now? Now you were nervous as fuck just 'cause of the mere possibility of him liking you for real.

"It took me a while to realize that my feelings for you were stronger than I initially thought." He says.

And he's so sure about what he's talking that not believing is not an option.

"You have feelings for me?" you ask cautiously,

Because, if you're gonna try something. If you're gonna tell him the truth, tan you can't have any doubts.

The bright smile he gives you is answer enough.

"That's what I'm trying to say" he answers simply.

You fail miserably when trying to hide the smile forming on your lips, but you really don't care much. You're so happy, you even feel a little dizzy.

And when your brain end up being unable to form a proper sentence, you kiss him hard, 'cause that's the only way you find to show you also have feelings for him. That you also care about him. That you also want him.

It's him who deepens the kiss and you can't help but smile while reciprocating it. Gods! You're so screwed.

You feel you're getting hard again and you gasp in surprise when he grasps your forming erection, stroking it and making it harder.

"Looks like someone's awake again" he whispers huskily against your ear.

You chuckle, but bite lightly on his shoulder, teasing him. He sighs and you make a mental note not to forget about this weak spot.

"Then do something about it, fish boy" you purr.

He does as you ask and soon enough, you two are once again panting and thrusting and… smiling? Yes, smiling. 'Cause none of you two has ever been this happy before. Neither of you has ever experienced this much pleasure and it's just too much.

When it's over, you don't say a word. Not 'cause you don't have anything to say, but because you don't need to say anything right now. You'll have time to discuss whatever it has to be discussed and you'll do it when the time comes. But now? All you want to do is enjoy each other and that's what you do the whole night long.

* * *

**An Author's Note:**

Hey, I'm back! So, this is my first atempt on writing smut. I've never tried and it's really embarassing to me, okay? I know, it's not THAT smuty, but come on, it was the best I could do right now. Be kind to me, please.

REVIEWS!Please, review people. They make me happy.

'Til next time.

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
